Fairy Tail, relatives?
by haruhifan234
Summary: Okay, I couldn't think of title. So don't blame me. Anyway, this is a story about Freed discovering he has a sister, and who does it turn out to be? Yeah, this is gonna be interesting. Read and *gasp* perhaps, leave a review! :3 thanks guys, seriously though, READ IT.
1. I have a sister?

It was a normal day, and Mirajane and Lissana were out shopping."Okay...I think we got everything we need..."Said Mirajane, looking at her shopping nodded."We still have a ton of money left over, how about we go get something to eat?"She said. Mirajane shrugged."Sure, where to?"Asked Mirajane. Lissana shrugged, and looked around, when she saw the small cafe across the street."Lets go there..."She said, pointing. Mirajane smiled."Alright, sure."

The two sisters walked inside, to find there were only a few people."Hm, you'd think it'd be more crowded on a nice day like this..."Said Lissana. Mirajane nodded in agreement."Yeah-hey, its Freed..."She said, pointing over. Freed was sitting in his favorite table, reading a book of something-or-what. Mirajane smiled."Lets go say hi!"She said, happily. Lissana smiled."Why not?"

The two girls walked over, and when they were about five feet from the table;"Hey, Freed!"Called Mirajane. Freed looked up, and smiled."Oh, Mirajane, Lissana! Nice seeing you here..."He said, closing his book. Mirajane smiled."Yeah, we saw you over here so decided to say hi..."She said. Freed nodded."Thats nice, would you like to sit down? I havent ordered yet, so if you want..."Freed said, smiling slightly. Mirajane smiled."Of course!"Mirajane took the bag of groceries and put them next to her, and got in next to Lissana. Freed smiled."So, whats new?"He asked. Mirajane smiled."Nothing really. What about you? You seem like youre in a good mood today."She smiled bigger."Yes actually, I just found out I have a sister."

**Hi everybody! **

**I just decided to make this about Freed having a sister. DONT QUESTION ME.**

**ha. Anyway, this one isn't gonna be all about torture or whatever like my last one...**

**Although I seem like a sick twisted person for saying this I love to torture characters.**

**Okay, NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON...maybe. Review and you get a FREE COOKIE :D**


	2. who is it?

"Actually, i just foumd out i have a sister."He said, smiling greatly. Both Lissana and Mirajane smiled."Really? Thats great! Do you know who?"Asked Lissana. Freed shook his head in disapointment."Sadly, not yet. I intend to find out, and all i know is her last name, and she has the same color hair as me. Strangely, thats all my father told me before he died..."Said Freed, his expression changing from happy to depressed almost instantly.

"Aw, Freed im sorry..."Said Lissana. Freed just looked up, and shook off his expression."No, its fine. Really, im more depressed he couldnt tell me more..."He said. Mirajane and Lissana shared a look."Well, whats her last name?"Asked Mirajane. Freed smiled."He said it started with M...nothing more than that...he was a strange man..."Said Freed."Look whos talking..."Whispered stepped on her foot under the table, making her wince and rub her foot.

Freed smiled."Yes, and I was looking for someone to help out...would you mind?"Asked Freed. Mirajane smiled brightly."I would love to!"She cheered. Lissana nodded, smiling."Me too!"She said. "Thanks."Freed said. Lissana smiled."But, what else did he say? Anything else?"She asked. Freed nodded."Only one other thing, he said, and i quote,'She may be in that guild of yours.'So, im a little confused on that part."He said, when Mirajanes head snapped up, eyes wide open and energetic."Bisca!"She shouted, getting a few stares from around the cafe. Lissana looked up."Bisca?"She asked. Mirjane nodded."Yes, Bisca! Think about it, same color hair, i think you two are like...two years apart in age? Isnt she a bit older?"

"B-bisca? I...I dont know..."Stuttered freed."Oh come on! Its gotta be Bisca! I havent seen anyone else in fiore with youre color hair besides Bisca, and her last name is Mulan!"She said. Freed nodded."Well, I suppose youre right, but its not like we can just go walk up to her and say that im apparently her brother!"Said Freed, blushing. Mirajane smiled."That doesnt mean me and Lissana cant! She grabbed Lissana by the arm and dragged ner out of the restaurant towards the guild, leaving her groceries groaned and frustratedly ran his fingers through his hair."This is going to be a disaster..."

**Hey guys! Sorry, it keeps skipping it some words when I write LONG chapters, that's why I keep them short.**

**Don't judge me, LEAVE A REVIEW :3**


End file.
